Various message-recording systems and devices are known. Past systems have ranged from very low tech, i.e., pen and paper, to very high tech, i.e., electronic organizers, and analog or digital voice recorders. In many instances voice recorders are a preferred method of capturing ideas and messages, as they can record a user's spoken thoughts without requiring the user to stop other activities, e.g. they can be used while the user is driving, shopping, in the shower, etc. However, it is often desirable to view the messages in text format.
Some digital voice recorders are sold with speech recognition software that can be downloaded to a personal computer. A user may then connect the digital voice recorder to the computer with a cable and initiate downloading of a digital voice recording to the computer. Upon a command from the user, the speech recognition software can then translate the digital recording into an electronic text format. Once the electronic text file is created, the user may choose to save the file to the computer, email the file, and/or present the file.
However, these systems do not automatically provide a text format of the spoken message, instead they require the user to connect various pieces of electronic equipment together and initiate the message capturing, message processing, and message display steps. Furthermore, these systems require the user to have access to a computer before the message can be translated into text format and presented on a viewable medium. There exists a need for a message capturing system that allows a user to capture a spoken message and automatically obtain a text format of the message without additional input from the user.